


[Fanmix] It hurts because it matters

by alphadine



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cover Art, Fanmix, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-21
Updated: 2012-08-21
Packaged: 2017-11-12 15:05:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/492523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alphadine/pseuds/alphadine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just another fanmix to cheer up some dear friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Fanmix] It hurts because it matters

**Author's Note:**

> What can I say? There is still too little Stisaac in this world.

 

 

_“Maybe there's something you're afraid to say, or someone you're afraid to love,_

_or somewhere you're afraid to go. It's gonna hurt. It's gonna hurt because it matters.”  
― _ John Green

 

 

 

.

 

  * **absolute beginners – david bowie** _  
  
_ _I've nothing much to offer_  
There's nothing much to take  


_I'm an absolute beginner_

_And I'm absolutely sane_  
As long as we're together  
The rest can go to hell   
  


  * **speaking in tongues – arcade fire** _  
  
_ _Sneaking out the windows now_  
You've got the spirit now  
  
Hypocrite reader,  
My double, my brother  
  
Where did we lose our way?  
It's like we're speaking in tongues

  * **roadway broken – state radio** _  
  
_ _Bricks and stones; no match for the bones_  
But, all we need is air  
To breathe our brethren back to home  
To breathe the love we share  
  
The roadway is broken  
The roadway is broken today  
Ain’t no use in tryin’ to get from there to here  


  * **next to you – tim easton** _  
  
_ _Please don't pull_  
All of the stops out on me  
And think you've been cheated  
I've laid some bad things down before   
  


  * **this – ed sheeran** _  
  
_ _You are the earth that I will stand upon_  
You are the words that I will sing, hmmm  
  
And I thrown it all away  
And watched you fall, into his arms again  
And I thrown it all away  
Watched you fall, now   
  


  * **reason – melanie c.** _  
  
_ _Please, come take me over_  
Let me leave me for awhile  
Maybe when I'm older  
I'll understand the reason why   
  


  * **bigger than my body – john mayer** _  
  
_ _Someday I'll fly_  
Someday I'll soar  
Someday I'll be so damn much more  
Cause I'm bigger than my body gives me credit for  
  
Why is it not my time?  
What is there more to learn?  
Shed this skin I've been tripping in  
Never to quite return _  
  
_

  * **145 (acoustic version) - +44** _  
  
_ _Love_  
This is getting the best of me  
And truth be told, you were the start of it all  
Now you my dear might end up lonely (lonely)  
Before you go there's something you should know (You should know)  
  


  * **shiva – the antlers** _  
  
_ _You checked yourself out when you put me to bed_  
And tore that old band off your wrist  
But you came back to see me for a minute or less  
And left me your ring in my fist  
My hair started growing, my face became yours  
My femur was breaking in half  
The sensation was scissors and too much to scream  
So instead, I just started to laugh

  * **nights in white satin – the moody blues** _  
  
_ _Nights in white satin, never reaching the end,_  
Letters I've written, never meaning to send.  
Beauty I've always missed, with these eyes before.  
Just what the truth is, I can't say anymore.   
  
  


  * **guardian – alanis morissette** _  
  
_ _You, you who has smiled when you're in pain_  
You who has soldiered through the profane  
They were distracted and shut down  
  
So why, why would you talk to me at all  
Such words were dishonorable and in vain  
Their promise as solid as a fog  
  
And where was your watchman then  
  
I'll be your keeper for life as your guardian 



90MB .rar @ [mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?rja78rbab2c4r3m)


End file.
